


Sorting

by Lying_potato



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: The Fairy Tale Enchantress - K. M. Shea, Timeless Fairy Tales - K. M. Shea
Genre: Alastryn deserves a medal for putting up with Emerys, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, The Arcainian Princes are an epidemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lying_potato/pseuds/Lying_potato
Summary: In which a group of snarky Slytherins observe a SortingAka TFT, but in Hogwarts
Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169327
Kudos: 4





	Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> The spawn of some very determined procrastination.

* * *

“GRYFFINDOR!” bellows the Hat, and the corresponding table erupts in an enormous cacophony of cheers as a scrawny Gerhart scurries over to where several of his beaming brothers are standing, bedecked in loud, red and gold robes.

“Good riddance, there goes another one.” A bored Emerys rolls his eyes from his own table, draped in green and silver. He ignores the sharp glare from his cousin a few seats up. “Just what Hogwarts needs: another brave, blustering Arcainian walking the halls.”

“You make them sound like an epidemic,” drawls the fifth-year boy at his side. The black eyepatch on Friedrich’s face lends a certain rakish air to his relaxed demeanor. “Fret not, that’s the last of them. And you know full well half the Arcainian brood ended up in Ravenclaw.”

“Which means now they’ve got brains _and_ brawn,” Roland cuts in from across the table. The young Animagus lazily stretches in a particularly cat-like manner. “Not to mention their terrifyingly competent foster sister corralling them all the way from Hufflepuff. _Hufflepuff_ , Fred.”

“And what’s wrong with Hufflepuff, exactly?” says Friedrich lightly, and Emerys remembers a second too late that Hufflepuff is also the House of Fred’s girlfriend, Cindy. Clearly, Roland had too, judging by the way he freezes mid-stretch.

“…I’m just glad it’s too late for the Arcainian swarm to get their hooks into Slytherin,” the Animagus grumbles eventually. “And that the prissy perfect one graduated last year.”

Emerys snorts. Trust Roland to take a crack at Steffen even after he was gone. “Don’t let our Head Girl hear that. Pretty sure Gabi would automatically dock points from you, best friend or not.”

“Let her try. I’ll just remind her of a certain incident our fourth year involving that ogre in the Forbidden Forest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Kitty Champion Discord server for more chaos!
> 
> Comments make my day :)


End file.
